bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mei's Bar
Mei's Bar is a local bar and semi-nightclub in the outskirts of the upscale residential districts of New York City. It's named after, owned and operated by Mei Wang, the wife of Tatsuro Maeda. Despite being close to the glitzy neighbourhoods like Cedarfield Heights, it is also only a few blocks from the more built up suburban areas and city projects, which accounts for it's shabby-chic style and mixed clienteleStated by Natasha Romanov in ''Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov''. The bar is a legitimate business front for the Maeda Cartel to launder money through its accountsExplained in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, despite the fact Mei mostly runs the bar on the up-and-up. Description Mei's is a single story tavern and dance room, located in the flat district, on the outskirts of the build up areas of New York City. It has it's own parking lot out front which is enclosed on one side by a series of small bungalow motel rooms, and a poorly kept alleyway on the other. A large neon sign, approximately 6 foot high and 18 foot long, reading "Mei's" is hoist above the exterior of the main door. The interior is split into two distinct sections, but without a denoted divider line. From coming inside the main entrance, the left hand side of the single interior room is a seating area with table and chairs for customers, as well as the bar area where Mei herself serves drinks, while the right hand side is an open dance floor with movable tables and stools lining the walls. The dance floor is a simple tile area much like the rest of the bar, and has hanging disco lights and a spot light that can be programmed to move with the music. On special occasions or on promotional nights, a stage area can be erected parallel to the bar, including with it stripper poles sturdy enough to dance on.As seen in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov History Originally a local Irish pub going as far back as the 1910's, then as a jazz hotspot in the 1940's, Mei's has been around for a long time before it was taken over by the Maeda Cartel. It was one considered for local landmark status, hence the one story building has been allowed to remain standing despite the neighbourhood's gentrification over the years. In the late 1990's a newly immigrated Mei became a bartender in the establishment and since then she has been a part of the local community. When her husband Tatsuro began to make inroads with his Cartel in New York, he used the gang's finances to buy the bar as a gift to his wife Mei, who had by then married him. That was when it first became Mei's Bar in name. Initial the Maeda cartel put a lot of money into renovating the building as needed, but it was also a way of laundering money through the business right from the start. This practice continued even after Tatsuro took over control of the cartel himself. Through her work running the bar, Mei has become one of the leading managers of the cartel's legitimate face, as well as a well-connected member of the local community. It's become an open secret that Mei's is a mob front (even if which mob isn't known publicly), but despite that it's cultivated a following of loyal customers. Involvement Mei's Bar is a minor landmark amongst the beWilder's New York City landscape, making only a few appearance amongst the media. Here are the most notable appearances: Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR) Mei's Bar is the location for a few early main story events during the game AoH:MoAR, particularly the Act 1 kick off, and then again during side events in the later game. It is while investigating the Maeda Cartel's connection to the murder of Mark Perkins that Natasha first crosses paths with Catwoman, in the back alleys adjoining Mei's. Mei's also is where Natasha can spend time with her neighbours Maluk and Kate. One such notable event in Mei's during this time is the post Federal Securities Bank Raid mission celebration, where Nat can meet up with SWAT Team 7 if successful. While drinking with her new friends, Nat is convinced to join in on a dancing contest on the stage, ultimately getting into a head-to-head contest with her neighbour's girlfriend and the bar's regulars' favourite girl Sam ThangProclaimed by Samantha Thang in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. Together they compete for the crowd's attention to the point of striping off in part. Notable Associations As a local hotspot, Mei's has become a part of the community around Cedarfield Heights and the local projects area as well, garnering a regular clientele from both parts of the city. In addition, being owned by the Maeda Cartel has lead a number of other seedy people to be associated with the establishment in different ways. The following is a list of notable people with a stake in Mei's: Notable Characters * Mei Wang, Co-Owner, manager and whom the bar is named after * Tatsuro Maeda, Silent co-owner/partner * Samantha Thang, popular regular customer and "Queen of Clubs" * Caspian "Maluk" Greenfield, regular customer * Kate Johnson, semi-regular customer * Natasha Romanov, infrequent customer * Faceless Joe(s), unofficial bodyguards and protection and occasional customers. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New York City Locations Category:Maeda Cartel Location Assets Category:Businesses